


Casual Observers: the Genius

by Browneyesparker



Series: Casual Observers [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Smarckle, and Rucas, girl meets world - Freeform, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle Minkus knew he didn’t stand a chance with Maya Hart when he saw the way she was looking at Riley Matthew’s uncle Josh. He could tell from the way she was looking at him that she liked him. It was all over when she wandered over to his side and took a seat beside him when the girl he was with had left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Observers: the Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Farkle was the character who inspired this whole story. I was watching Girl Meets First Date again and I was absolutely struck by the look on his face when Maya went over to see Josh. It was like he knew exactly what was going on when he saw them together. This idea was born from that look but it took me a while to come up with a story idea for Farkle while everybody else’s flowed like crazy. . . aside from Lucas. I’m still fighting that one. Please be patient with me, I will try to get to his POV soon.

** **

 

**.**

 

**Chapter 11**

_the Genius_

Farkle Minkus knew he didn’t stand a chance with Maya Hart when he saw the way she was looking at Riley Matthew’s uncle Josh. He could tell from the way she was looking at him that she liked him. It was all over when she wandered over to his side and took a seat beside him when the girl he was with had left him.

They fell into easy conversation and Josh’s face broke into a smile, whatever was bothering him was forgotten when the pretty blonde started to give him attention.

Farkle knew Josh liked Maya in return, he was looking at her like Shakespeare wrote all the sonnets about her even though he had just tried to ask another girl out. It wasn’t serious, it couldn’t have been. Not when his desperation turned into joy at the sight of Maya. He was gone at the next subway stop though, taking Maya’s attention with him.

**.**

“Josh and Maya? They’ve been friends _forever_!” Riley told him when he asked about their relationship. “Maybe they liked each other when they were kids but that’s been over for a long time!”

Farkle snorted. “Are you really _that_ ignorant, Riley?” he asked kindly.

“I don’t know what you mean!” Riley said. “I’m not ignorant. . . they’re _just friends_ , Farkle!”

“Maybe they’re just friends _right_ now but I am telling you Riley, they don’t feel that way about each other! I don’t understand feelings too well and even _I_ can see it. And besides, you didn’t see the way they were looking at each other on the subway last night. You were too wrapped up with Lucas!”

Riley blushed. “Well, whatever happened between them, I am so glad I missed it! If they were acting weird together last night, I don’t want to know about it!”

“It wasn’t weird! Farkle protested. “I mean, it didn’t look too weird. I think Josh got rejected by the girl he was with and then she went over and talked to him for a little bit. It didn’t even last ten minutes! Come on Riles, you’ve known the both of them forever, how can you _not_ tell there’s something between them?”

“Are you saying that I’m _dumb_?” Riley asked.

“No of course not! I think you’re just ignoring the obvious,” Farkle answered. “It has to be weird to think that your best friend and your uncle like each other. It isn’t the most normal of circumstances, is it?”

“Nothing about my family is normal though,” Riley told him.

“Is any family really normal?” Farkle asked, grinning at her.

Riley shrugged. “I guess not.”

Farkle put his hand on her shoulder. “Josh and Maya like each other. There’s nothing you can do about it except for maybe deny it and I’m sure you won’t be doing _that_ for very long either.”

**.**

Josh spent the summer in New York with the Matthews and the more time Farkle spent with him, the more he liked him as a person because he had a fantastic taste in music and movies and he treated him and Lucas like they were one of the guys, not just middle-schoolers that he couldn’t be bothered with.

The more time he spent with Josh, the more Farkle liked him for Maya.

Josh would pretend just as much as Riley did that nothing was going on between him and Maya when everybody was looking but when he didn’t think they were looking, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her and whenever he thought they weren’t looking, he always paid extra attention to her.

Sometimes he did it without even thinking about it. Like the time at the outdoor roller skating rink when he thought everybody else had gone off to get Cokes and vanilla soft serve. They all came back and caught them holding hands during the couple’s skate. Maya was shining her brightest that night, she never shined that brightly for any of the other guys at school and Farkle knew for a fact that there was a handful of boys who would have given their left foot to see her light up the way she did around Josh.

When he saw them holding hands and skating to _Brooklyn Baby_ , he knew that she had already lost her heart and none of the other boys in her life ever stood a chance. They couldn’t read the warning signs though, so they would put in their best efforts and fail miserably.

Farkle was thankful he had an in.

He got to see the warning signs before he got into deep.

**.**

It was like something out of a fifties sitcom, complete with old songs and one ice cream sundae for two. All that was missing were the Dungarees and saddle shoes because Josh and Maya were looking at each other over melting chocolate ice cream with the kind of looks you would see in an old TV show while Perry Como songs played on the jukebox at their table.

Adoration looked out of place on Maya’s face because she never wore it. She didn’t adore anybody, except for maybe Riley and even then she usually looked at her the way you looked at your goofy, adorable younger sister not the way she was looking at Josh.

It was like they were the only two people in the whole entire world and it was difficult to stop staring at them.

“Don’t stare!” Lucas hissed, nudging him in the ribs,

“I _wasn’t_ staring!” Farkle answered, taking out his leather wallet to pay for their baker’s dozen of apple cider doughnuts and large hot chocolates. “Besides, even if I _was_ , it isn’t like they’d notice! I bet you that they wouldn’t notice if Spider-Man came in and wrecked the diner while he tried to save Mary Jane from Doc Ock.”

Lucas laughed. “Did you really just bring up the Spider-Man movies with Toby Maguire?”

Farkle frowned, his glance darting back to Maya and Josh. “Don’t tell me that you actually think the ones with Andrew Garfield are better.”

“Riley likes them.”

“Oh, of course, Riley likes them!” Farkle grumbled, looking away quickly when it was obvious Josh and Maya were done with their dessert and making their way past them. He didn’t want them to know that he had been staring. He fumbled with his money and threw a handful of tens on the counter. “Ready to go?”

“Don’t you want your change?” Lucas asked.

“Pu-leeze! I have money to burn! I definitely won’t notice four tens missing,” Farkle answered, rolling his eyes and grabbing the white sack.

“Ohhhh! I see you just don’t want Josh and Maya to know you were being a creeper!” Lucas said with delight.  

Farkle squirmed. “Maybe.”

“I hate to break it to you buddy, I don’t think they realize we’re in the same place,” Lucas told him kindly. “They are entirely wrapped up in _each other_.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Farkle replied dryly.

Lucas grinned and picked up three of the tens on the counter, tucking them into Farkle’s hand. As Josh and Maya passed them, it was like they finally noticed their presence.

Farkle knew his guilt for watching them eat ice cream was written all over his face but they didn’t look mad, instead they were smiling at them cheerfully and saying hello.

He breathed a sigh of inward relief and plastered on a huge Minkus smile. “Hey Josh, hey Maya!” he replied cheerfully, noting how casually Josh’s arm was draped around his friend’s shoulder.

He had never seen them this happy together, this at ease. He could only imagine what had caused the shift in their relationship.

But when he asked Riley about it, she wouldn’t tell him a thing even though he bribed her with all the apple cider doughnuts New York had to offer.

**.**

It was a sleepy, rainy day in late November. Somehow the whole gang had wound up at the Matthews apartment. Josh had lugged his record player and vinyls over and was in the process of picking just the right album to set the right kind of mood for the afternoon. He finally settled on the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ soundtrack (that he swore he bought for the music alone) and then pulled the coffee table out of the way.

When “Love Me Like You Do” started to play, he went over to Maya and offered her his hand in front of God and everybody. Farkle looked at his friends in shock but Riley didn’t look all that surprised, like it something that happened on a regular basis. Lucas looked completely disinterested, his focus on Riley like he was trying to get up the nerve to ask her to dance. Zay wasn’t anywhere to be seen, he was probably raiding the refrigerator like he usually did when he was over.

He looked back at Josh and Maya, they fit in each other’s arms so perfectly and from the way they moved together, Farkle knew it wasn’t their first dance. There had to have been a dozen dances before this one, each one more intimate than the last if from the way they were dancing right now was anything to go by.

It wasn’t by any means sexual but it was personal. It was even more personal than the way his parents danced and they were _married_ to each other, they loved each other!

But maybe Josh and Maya loved each other too and it wasn’t just like or infatuation.

It was certainly food for thought.

**.**

“We’re _really_ going to do this?”

It was their senior year of high school and they were scheming to get Maya and Josh together even though Farkle was of the opinion that when it happened, it was going to happen naturally. Unlike his peers and comrades, he didn’t believe that fate needed a little shove. Fate was doing a fine job all by herself.

Even though it was months past Maya’s eighteenth birthday and her and Josh were no closer to getting together than they were two or three years ago.

Okay, so maybe she did need a little help and money did talk, so he agreed to help buy off the students and DJ so Maya and Josh could have a special dance together at the prom because they were actually going together.

So, Farkle helped give Fate a little shove and he was more than a little disappointed when nothing actually happened between the pair except for a slow dance in front of the whole school. He couldn’t help but wonder what was taking them so long to actually get together.

Or what they were so scared of.

Because it was like they had been together forever already without naming what their relationship actually was.

In Farkle’s opinion, it was a miracle that they had stuck together without being swept away by anybody else because their relationship was so undefined.

 

**.**

It happened on New Year’s.

Farkle was celebrating with Isadora Smackle and his parents in Paris when he got the text from Lucas, telling him what had happened at the Matthews’s home when the ball had dropped at midnight.

Farkle smiled, of course they would have gotten together on the first day of a new year where everything was fresh and new and the possibilities were endless. They were leaving their old story behind and forging ahead to a new chapter, one that would have more slow dances and even slower kisses.

It was a new chapter that would probably cumulate in marriage and the Matthews version of happily ever after.

“Is everything okay?” Isadora asked, leaning over his shoulder and looking at his phone.

Farkle had forgotten that they had been having brunch together. She would want to know the news too, she had observed almost just as many moments as he had between them and had been anxiously waiting for them together.

“You’ll never believe what happened at midnight!” He answered.

**.**

It all ended exactly the way Farkle had expected it to.

With Josh and Maya getting married in a small ceremony that included their family and friends and no acquaintances.

Maya was a beautiful bride and Josh was still looking at her like Shakespeare had written all his sonnets about her, his eyes wide with wonder as she floated down the aisle to meet him at the altar, his face breaking into a smile wider than the day Farkle had first realized what was going on.

He took her hand and stared at her, memorizing her for a rainy day. Farkle’s breath caught in his throat like it never had before at a wedding and probably never would again after this except for maybe at Lucas and Riley’s nuptials (and maybe his own, if he ever got the nerve up to ask Isadora to marry him).

He had been witness this expression of true love ever since he was a boy and it still never ceased to amaze him.

 

**_The End_**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll come right out and say that this one has issues but in my defense, I have had a raging sore throat and headache. We’re calling this the family plague because basically all the cousins got this on vacation and I’m the oldest cousin, so I feel like I shouldn’t have caught this but it is what it is. My second excuse is my youngest sister is sick too and she decided we should binge-watch Gossip Girl. I forgot how much I loved this show until this week, it has kept me very occupied and my mind off how sick I feel.
> 
> By the way, if you like Chuck & Blair or Nate & Serena from Gossip Girl, I am thinking about getting back into writing for the fandom. Just putting it out there.
> 
> Until Next Time! Stay healthy!


End file.
